Attack On Titan - Resurrection of Heroes
by Rotombomb64
Summary: 2000 years have passed, and humanity still cowers behind walls of stone for protection of the ultimate predator; giant humanoid figures called Titans. However, Titans have seemingly disappeared from the world, possibly due to the famed Survey Corps back in the year 850. But what young Eren Jaeger will discover not only about himself, but his friends, will change his life forever.


**Chapter One : To The 2000 Years of Peace**

*Excerpt from the final field logs of the Survey Corps, written by the end of the year 857*

 _'Our attempt to purge as many Titans from valuable farming villages and gain control over them has been a successful operation, however, many soldiers have perished in battle. Commander Hanji Zoe, Squad Captain Levi Ackerman, Titan-Shifter Eren Jaeger, as well as many other valuable soldiers, such as Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer and Armin Arlert have all died in action. They will be remembered for their attempts to erase the Titan threat from Humanity.'  
_

 ***Shiganshina District, Wall Maria, 6:30 am, June, 2017*  
**  
Spinning. Disorientation. Falling.  
These were the very symptoms 17 year-old Eren Jaeger, son of famed doctor Grisha Jaeger and loving mother Carla Jaeger, felt while he was...  
Where was he? He knew that he wasn't moving, but all the senses and nerves pulsing throughout his body convinced him otherwise. All he knew was that he was afraid, but of what he was unsure. His mind flashed quickly with multiple, incomprehensible and bright images. He could barely focus on every detail of them, only vaguely remembering certain details. A needle, blood, a large castle, metal, three young figures...

"Eren."  
Who was that voice? Eren couldn't remember. It wasn't important anyways. All that mattered at the moment was trying to remember these incoherent images. Eren felt sick, he couldn't bare the feeling of spinning anymore.  
"Eren, wake up."  
The voice was more stern this time, as Eren vaguely felt a force shaking him gently. He considered that he should follow the voice's demands.  
"Eren, we're going to be late for college."  
All at once, Eren finally recalled where he was. His eyes shot open, as he was met with an image of the same, dimly-lit bedroom he resided in. There was someone standing over Eren, shoulder-length black hair dangling down from her clear, oriental face. At last, Eren spoke.

"Mikasa..? Why're you here?" Eren questioned in a strained, creaky voice, as he attempted to remember the images from his dream.  
"Your mom let me in. We're going to be late to class if you don't hurry up." Mikasa replied in the same apathetic tone familiar to Eren.  
Eren shot out of bed, cursing under his breath. He had completely neglected the multitude of alarms he had set on his smartphone, and was now 15 minutes behind his usual schedule of walking to college with Mikasa.  
Mikasa was an oddity in Eren's life, ever since they met at the age of 12 during a personal visit to the Ackerman household. While many could have mistaken Mikasa as Eren's adopted sister, they were, in fact, completely unrelated in family terms. Despite this, Mikasa seems to have some bizarre incentive to protect Eren from any bodily or emotional harm, no matter the cost. While Eren thought this made him seem like a weakling, who could barely carry his own weight, Mikasa ignored anyone's negative opinion of her. Mikasa, while a year younger than Eren, was not only stronger than her close friend, but was also more logical and emotionally strong than Eren. She had her own way of living, carefully planning out events in advance. This applied to her fashion sense, as today, she wore a dark purple sweater with white pants, with the maroon scarf that Eren had bought her for her 13th birthday wrapped tight around her neck a usual. She loved the scarf, and always wore it, sometimes even Summer.  
Eren quickly clothed himself in a navy-blue hoodie and loose jeans, not bothering to send Mikasa out of his room due to being in a rush, and raced towards the bathroom.

He quickly brushed his teeth, leading Mikasa downstairs into his living room. As they ran, they passed through the numerous peach-painted halls of the Jaeger Family's house, decorated with either intricate flower decor or family pictures ranging from a 5 year old Eren smiling and posing awkwardly, to a family photo of all three of the Jaegers.

Eren and Mikasa rushed into the bright, recently cleaned kitchen. At the wooden round table, Carla Jaeger could be seen reading a small, but thick book, with no front cover, but instead a worn, leathery cover, which extended to the back cover. She looked up from the book, and over at Eren and Mikasa. Carla was a woman who, while young, had a lot of experience being a mother and caring for her family. While she appeared youthful and beautiful, she did have the odd wrinkle or early grey hair here or there, which her husband says 'displays her experience in raising a family'. Carla's dark brown hair was tied back today, this along with her large, calming eyes was mirrored in Eren, with his own hint of teenage angst being from his father, Grisha. Carla smiled at Eren and spoke to her son.

"You late riser! You'll be late for college mister!" She said in a jokingly stern voice, adding a chuckle afterwards. Eren looked away in embarrassment, his face reddening, while Mikasa blankly stared and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mom, please, not in front of Mikasa..." Eren muttered quietly at his mother.

"Oh what's that Eren? You want me to tell Mikasa about your embarrassing tantrum at Hanes' wedding?" Carla said, laughing more hard, and even managing to get a chuckle from Mikasa. Eren grew more red, gritting his teeth, as he attempted to defend himself. "I-I was 7 Mom!"

After a few moments of laughter and embarrassment, Carla spoke again. "It's alright Eren, we all have embarrassing childhoods. I'll give you and Mikasa a ride to college, seeing as your father left on a business trip."

Eren sighed in frustration. "Again? Yeesh! He's never home anymore! I wonder what he's actually doing. There's no way so many people from Wall Sina could be sick at once..."

Carla rolled her eyes at her son's frustration. "Eren, you know there aren't many professional doctors in the Walls, and I wouldn't dare trust those sleazy, cheap and under trained chemists outside the Walls. Your father's dependable, remember how he helped the town get over the flu? People from Wall Sina can rely on him to make them feel better."

Eren rolled his eyes, having heard this excuse numerous times before. He knew there was something off about his father's frequent trips to Sina, but he couldn't come up with an accusation that fit his father. Grisha Jaeger was a man of a skinny, slender figure, always bearing a grave, apathetic expression around his family. He always grew his neatly-brushed black hair out much too long, much to his wife's dismay, and could always be seen with a light beard and mustache. He wore a pair of rounded, old glasses, which masked a hard, glaring pair of grey eyes. While many could say this was a gentlemanly appearance, some could mistake him as threatening. Grisha never stuck around his home in Shiganshina long, as he frequently got called out to work, or to help those who are ill heal. He always distanced himself from his family, creating a disconnect between them. This left Carla lonely and Eren longing for a father figure in his life.

Carla closed her book, taking her car-keys and walking to the front door with Eren and Mikasa. She opened the front door and led the two to her car, a light-blue, slightly worn and dusty, Ford Focus. Carla climbed into the driver's seat, while Eren sat in the backseat with Mikasa. The engine started, and soon enough, the car slowly inched out of the gravel-coated driveway and into the streets.

As they drove, they passed multiple aesthetically similar houses, before leaving the housing estate. The car passed by many people wandering the dimly-lit and foggy morning streets. The town of Shiganshina, while densely populated, wasn't that interesting compared to more wealthy towns in Wall Sina, or even the historically important Wall Rose. There were barely any shops and markets, with only a library and two schools to mark the town on the map. The car passed by building after building, before going through a large, ominously misty field, filled with wet grass and wild vibrant wild flowers. Beyond the field, past a dark, dense forest of oak trees, lay the massive wall which surrounded the town. Eren stared longingly at the cold, stone-grey surface of the wall, as the blinding, yellow sun was beginning to rise above it. As he was underage, Eren wasn't allowed to leave the wall unaccompanied by an adult, and his mother was not keen on going beyond the wall, as the people who lived outside it's safety were heavily biased towards the Wall-Dwellers, as they called them. Eren wanted to go see the outside world ever since he could remember, it was almost second nature to him. He had heard of all the amazing sights to be seen, and had even dreamt of riding upon horseback through the environment of the outside world. Lands of sand, huge pools of never-ending, salty water, expansive mountains which spewed boiling hot lava. What Eren had heard enticed him greatly, and he couldn't wait till he could go himself and experience the outside world.

After 10 minutes of awkwardly silent driving, the car pulled up to a large, recently-built facility, painted in a uniform blue and grey colour. At the side the car had parked, large white letters spelled out the word 'Shiganshina College'. Many students were walking briskly into the building. 

"See you after school, Mom." Eren said to his mother, the usual remark, as Carla nodded in acknowledgement. Eren and Mikasa grabbed their previously-packed rucksacks and exited the car, closing the door behind pair walked over to the entrance, after waving Carla goodbye as she turned the car around and drove off.

The usual sight of the brightly-lit student entrance met the two. The faux black marble floor had been cleaned the previous evening, and shined bright under the light. The clean, white walls were decorated with bulletin boards and pictures of the faculty and students during certain events. Stairs that branched off to different sections of the college were noted by the two, being in the same material as the floor. At the bottom of one set of stairs stood the school sweethearts, Hannah and Franz, the obnoxiously inseparable couple who shoved their romance in everyone's face, and next to them, a blonde, blue-eyed boy, known by Mikasa and Eren. He struggled to carry his school bag, usually full of textbooks, as he walked over to the pair and smiled.

"You two are later than usual." Armin Arlert said, adding a optimistic grin at the end of his statement.

(A.N. So, this is my first fanfic! I'll admit, it was a tad difficult, but I think I did fairly well for my first time writing a proper piece of fiction. But, I'd like to hear what you guys think! Please post any criticism, whether good or bad, down below, as I do intend to continue this and would love some advice for the next chapter!)


End file.
